


Only For You

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sweetness, lovemaking, valentine fever 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bado finally convinces Frey to wear the chainmail bikini he made now that they've been lovers for some time. Unsurprisingly, it leads to a steamy night for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

"What's taking so long?" Bado called through the doorway to the second of the Princess' rooms at Selphia Castle. The big, burly man leaned his considerable frame against the wall, his broad back to the open doorway. A smirk bent the smile lines around his mouth and his deep voice was full of teasing.

"Will you give me a minute, here?!" A shrill voice called back; the voice of Selphia's princess-his princess. The blacksmith chuckled.

Oh, sure. Frey was everyone's princess in a way. She took her role and office as town princess seriously even though she wasn't truly royalty. Even so, She was his in a way no one else could boast, and this stunt proved it quite thoroughly.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" He called, "You promised to try it on for me."

"Yeah and I wouldn't put this on for anyone besides you so cut me some slack, will ya? This is kind of embarrassing for me, you know... It might not look good on me." Her voice did indeed sound vulnerable at this last. He snorted.

"Whaddaya talkin' about, Frey? If it doesn't look good then it's a problem with my _work_ , not my woman. You're already gorgeous regardless of what you're wearing." She didn't answer but the lack of an objection or another insecure sort of comment reassured him. He smirked, trying to picture the result and knowing it wouldn't come close to the delight this reality was sure to be.

"Okay..." Her voice came short and quiet and her soft little footfalls approached the doorframe. A giddy rush of anticipation zinged up the dwarf's spine as he pushed his weight off the wall and unfolded his arms.

"Wait, wait." He said quickly, jogging over to the chair he'd left in the middle of her bedroom, sitting down on it, and closing his eyes. He drew a long breath and sighed it out, smirking gleefully. "Okay... I'm ready. Come on in." He heard the softly incredulous laugh she returned and he heard the nervousness behind it, too. More delicate footfalls sounded quietly as she padded forward. Then they stopped.

"Okay... you can open them." She said uncertainly. He did so.

The big dwarf's reaction was instant, from the twitching of his rapidly reddening ears to the sudden surge of blood to his groin.

The woman he'd loved and been a lover to these past few months stood before him, a goddess to his eyes. The bathing suit he'd designed and crafted himself, with a little feedback from her here and there, fit her like, well, like it was made for her, which of course it _was_. Likely she wasn't exaggerating when she said she'd not have donned it for anyone else. The fashion for swimwear around here was generally a shade or two more modest than this after all.

It's coverage of her figure was minimal, limited to cupping a triangular swath of each lovely, plump breast and only the absolutely necessary portion of her groin with extra soft tanned leather. Rings of mail were woven into strips of fine leather overtop these in appealing rows with a pleasant variation to the scale of the individual decorative rings. The thing was fitted onto her with 'straps' of more mail rings, interlocked and folding with flowing grace over her shoulders and hips. Each circular band of metal shone bright and polished against the perfect supple softness of her flesh. Her long, mint green hair was braided down in twin tails that hung over her shoulders and to either side of her chest. At her slender throat was the last piece of it the outfit: a delicate collar fashioned of the same leather and mail materials, all forged and crafted by his own hands.

Gods and dragons, he thought, when he'd originally come up with the notion to make a chain mail bikini for a lark he never figured something this marvelous would eventually come out of it all.

"Gods, Frey..." He gasped, shaking his head.

"Ohjeeze I knew it!" She muttered frantically and turned around, folding her arms across her chest and curling her posture anxiously. "I knew I couldn't make this work. I just don't know how to wear risque things like this." The big man stared aghast at her back, struck silent by her reaction as his lover continued to babble in embarrassed tones. "Sorry you went to all the trouble only to be disappointed, Bado, but I did try to warn you that I just don't look good in--"

She gasped as his arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against his front with a husky exhalation just shy of being a groan.

"I'm not usually one to call someone out so blatantly, but you're dead wrong, Frey." He growled. She made a little noise of surprise and waited as his big hands wrapped around her bare waist and traced their way down to her hips. "In fact, I rather think you're _too_ sexy in that suit. I don't want you runnin' around on the beach where other bucks can get an eyeful of you in that." He smoothed his hands a little lower, straying his touch over her thighs. She shivered.

"You're just saying that." She mumbled, but he felt her squirm appreciatively in his grasp and she twisted around to face him. Bado detected a smirk behind her glinting eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm _just sayin'_ the _truth_." He retorted, grinning wolfishly. Hie set his wide palms at her back and pulled her against him again, tracing the line of her spine up to where the metal ringed straps and clasp of the swimsuit met one another. "But, actually..." He added as his hands wrapped around the back strap, twisting his fingers in the mail rings, "I don't think even _I_ can take you wearing that for much longer..." He flexed his arms and pulled.

A bright metallic snap sounded and resounded in the bedroom followed shortly by Frey's gasp of shock. The broken clasp struck the floor with an almost musical sound.

" _Bado_ , you--" She cried in breathless surprise, hands flying up to catch the swimsuit top and hold it against her breasts before it slipped off her completely. The big man's grin grew more wide and wily.

"The better to see you, love." He purred in self-satisfied tones, smirking still more mischievously at her blushing, incredulous expression.

"You can't just go tearing apart my clothing, Bado!" She shrilled, embarrassed.

" _Your_ clothing?" He echoed with a bent brow. "I don't recall giving you that swimsuit. I asked you to try it on for me, but I made the thing so it belongs to me. I can break it if I feel inclined." He said slyly.

She frowned up at him, red faced and half-furious. It really looked like she wanted to retort but couldn't think of anything to refute his point. Pressure seemed to build behind that outraged frown. Gods she was adorable, he thought gleefully, his own expression all mischief.

"Jeeze!!" She burst out. He threw his head back and laughed aloud in his deep voice. She glared at him, still blushing like a tomato before she spun around and made to dash back through the door to the other chamber. He caught her around her waist before she was out of his arms' reach and pulled her back against him.

"What's the rush, little lady?" He jibed. smoothing his hands over her flushed skin once more. She shivered and sucked in a breath.

"You--" She gasped. "You're... IMPOSSIBLE!" she huffed loudly in frustration, her face growing redder. Even though they'd been lovers some months now, she was still awfully easily flustered and would flee if propositioned too directly. Far from frustrating him, the big man found her jittery, bashful nature that much more endearing. There was a delightful sort of challenge in tempting her enough to double back on her shy nature until she was panting and begging for what he already burned to give her. He chuckled, winding his arms around her more tightly and bending his neck to whisper in her ear.

"You saying you don't like it?" He purred, squeezing a big handful of her bare waist from the side.

"I..." She gasped, then fell silent. He laughed very softly in her ear and smoothed his hands back up over her abdomen. His mouth found her neck, nuzzling beneath her jawline until she reluctantly allowed his lips access. He kissed her throat slowly, delicately until she shivered again with a small voiced exhalation in her sweet, high soprano. The blacksmith smiled against his lover's neck and let his hands wander further upward until they nudged her own delicate hands still clapped over the hanging bikini top. "Fiend." she muttered as she loosened her grip and gave him room to slide his broad hands up beneath the garment and cup her breasts as he hummed an approving note against her neck around the leather and steel collar, still planting slow kisses to her skin.

"I won't bother to deny it." He whispered. She drew in a trembling breath as he squeezed and massaged her breasts while nibbling her earlobe.

"This was your plan all along." She sighed, half-drunk with desire already but still valiantly attempting to hold the high ground despite how much she was obviously enjoying his attention already.

"Not exactly." He protested, moving his line of kisses to her trapezius and shoulder. "But I'd certainly never complain about this kind of turn of events." He teased the tips of her breasts beneath the swim suit, fingers delicately brushing and then drawing little circles around them. Frey shivered again, her nipples hardening at his touch. She leaned backward and arched into it all at once, her backside pressing against his front. He groaned as the soft firmness of her rear ground against his own kind of firnmess. She huffed a derisive little laugh.

"You're already raring to go, huh? How was this not your plan, again?"

"I can't help it if you go and turn me hard at a moment's notice, princess." He scoffed, "I'm only a man, you know."

"Sure, blame me..." She growled, but was already teasing the shoulder straps of the chainmail bikini top down off her arms. He grinned again, knowing she was already in for a romp by the way her voice had grown husky. Another low chuckle escaped his throat and he bent to lift her off her feet and carry her to her large, luxurious bed. She yelped and giggled as he dropped her onto the mattress with a bounce and crawled onto the bed over her, looking down with smoldering eyes.

"You said you don't know how to wear risque things." He breathed, voice rough with arousal, "But I think the truth is you don't know how not to be sexy, Frey. And so you rile me up without mercy without even knowing you're doing it."

"Oh, I know," She countered, "By the way you can't keep your hands to yourself." The princess levied her own wicked grin against her dwarf lover as she made the accusation. Then her expression faltered, she flushed crimson in the face and averted her gaze with a flutter of eyelashes. "But, um... thanks for saying so." She added shyly. His chest burned. Gods she was just too precious...

"Frey..." He breathed, serious now, "To me you're unmatched for beauty and sex appeal. Please don't ever doubt that." She smiled shyly up at him, obviously pleased. "And..." He added, voice growing yet huskier, "I want you badly enough right now I'm surprised the swimsuit survived as intact as it did." She giggled.

"Must be true if you're willing to redo the work you put into that clasp." She returned, smirking.

"Yeah, well," He replied, pointedly letting his eyes wander down her mostly-nude body beneath him. "I'd work very hard for a taste of you, the way I feel just at present." He grinned a lopsided smirk of his own full of wickedness at her. Her green eyes sparkled and burned as she gazed up at him, hunger growing in that stare. She drew a slow breath, her body trembling and gooseflesh rising on her arms and bare chest. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath twice before she hissed: "Show me."

At that the dwarven blacksmith's hunger boiled over, utterly unable to withstand a direct invitation without pouncing. His lips pressed ravenously into hers and she gave a muffled whine of anticipation within the kiss. Each pursued the other's mouth with ardor as they kissed again and again, her hands rising to his chest and prying at his clothing, undoing the buckles and zipper of his vest with practiced efficiency. He sat up on his heels, leaned back and shrugged the garment off, then the fur-trimmed tunic followed it without a pause.

Frey had already begun pulling the edge of his tight black undershirt up out from his belt. He huffed a breathless chuckle at her enthusiasm and pulled the shirt off himself over his head. His princess made a curling little whimper of appreciation and sat up to press her hands against his broad, muscular chest, fingers dragging through his dark, thick chest hair. He watched her explore him with a hungry gaze a few moments longer and then as she glanced up to his eyes, another wicked smirk curling one side of her mouth, he shivered, exhaled, and reached down for a double handful of her lovely, curvacious backside and pulled her onto his lap with a growl.

The steel rings and leather strips that made up the bikini bottom felt cool against his fingers, contrasting sharply with the heat of her skin. She knew by now what he wanted and curled her back in a wave of motion, grinding her pelvis against his, lips parted and eyes half-lidded in her hunger. The whisper of the metal rings shifting and the pressure against his groin sent shivers down his spine. She pressed against him again and he groaned softly, squeezing her buttocks in his big hands.

"I definitely won't be able to wear this swimsuit on beach day if this is what happens to you when you see me in it." She whispered, letting herself slip from him just enough to give her hand room to drag her fingertips down over the fabric of his pants where it tented overtop his substantial erection. He tilted his head back, inhaling through clenched teeth. She giggled in a self-satisfied way.

"And you think I'm unmanageable." He replied in his roughened voice, and dropped her weight out of his hands with a wicked grin as she yelped and flopped back onto the bed. His hads went to his belt and slowly pulled the tail until the metal prong of the buckle popped out of the punch hole in the leather, staring down at her with his face flushed and his pointed dwarven ears fiery red and twitching.

"I've said it before and I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it, Frey." He exhaled, slowly pulling the belt tail from the buckle as the princess of Selphia bit her lip and gazed up at him. "You're a goddess." He removed the belt and tossed it to the floor, the buckle rattling as it hit the rug. "You drive me _crazy_." He unbuttoned his trousers and let his manhood, still somewhat contained by his undershorts bulge gratefully outward as he lowered the zipper. "And I will do _anything_ for you, pet."

His lover smiled up at him, beaming silently at the words. He lowered his hands to his hips and hooked his thumbs under the rim of his undershorts and pants. She bit her lip. He paused, hesitating. A quirk of one of his dark eyebrows accompanied his next whispered words:

"So, what _should_ I do for you, milady?" She gave him a suffering look and pleaded:

"Must you make me beg every time?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned, "I'm at your beck and call, princess. I await your _royal orders_... as a good, obedient knight should." It was so much fun to prod her into asking. Her bashful nature about sex made it all the more adorable. She sighed, blushed, and pouted.

"Then finish disrobing, Sir Knight." She relented, adopting her role. "Your princess demands a fine specimen of masculine beauty to inspire her."

"That I can indeed provide, majesty." He returned, a little of his glee escaping him, fouling his character just a little, but she didn't seem to mind. He slid his underwear and the top portion of his trousers down, revealing his full length for her and pausing to watch her eye his sizable endowment appreciatively. She shivered. He smiled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, milady?" He added as he dropped the trousers and underwear down around his knees on the bed's surface. This roleplay of knight and princess was not only fun for him, it also soothed her flustered temper and allowed her a context in which to frame her desires aloud to him. She always found it easier to play this game than to ask him to fuck her in such direct, obscene terms. Of course, he wouldn't have minded that approach either, but most of all he favored whatever made her most comfortable.

Frey repositioned herself upright on the bed and pointed to the space beside the bed with a haughty expression betrayed by the glint in her eye.

"Stand for inspection, knight." She ordered.

"Yes, milady!" He replied crisply and stood upright at attention beside the bed, just before her, ankles together, one fist at his chest and head tilted up. His trousers and underwear crumpled to the ground and he ignored them.

"No need for a full salute, soldier." She said, gesturing with a flourish. "Parade rest will be fine." He suppressed a smirk. She was getting better at this game every time.

The first time they'd lain with one another she'd barely managed to squeak out a word. Still, he'd insisted on asking her directly if she wanted to go through with it and refused to proceed until he'd gotten a 'yes' out loud. The first time he'd prompted her to try this roleplay she'd awkwardly fumbled through it, but still seemed more relaxed than usual, so he'd encouraged it again and again. Now, she'd embraced it to the point he was rather inclined to believe her performance, and that made the game even more fun. But, the best part of all was the contest to see who could drive the other to break character first.

Bado folded his hands behind his back, stepped out of the garments around his ankles, and stood with his feet apart, back still stiff, and gaze still averted above her.

She 'hmm'ed thoughtfully, a knuckle raised to her lips as she looked him up and down.

"Yes, I think you'll do. Best to be thorough though..." She added, reached out a graceful hand, and cupped his testicles without hesitation. He swallowed, barely managing to stay his reaction as she squeezed him. She made another musing note and bent close to his abdomen, looking closely at his manhood. He did not look down at her but felt absolutely sure that he'd find a devilish smirk if he had.

Suddenly the unmistakable hot, wet sensation of her tongue pressed to the base of his shaft and glided slowly, torturously all the way up to the tip of his member. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and pressing his lips together to contain a moan of pleasure. He swallowed again and managed to pant his next words coherently.

"I hope my equipment meets with your majesty's expectations?" He breathed. She gave another contemplative 'hmm' and then her lips pressed to the head of his cock, which twitched, already uncomfortably hard even before she'd skipped ahead to teasing him with her mouth. He sucked in a breath and shuttered at the sweet agony of that intoxicating sensation, that need. She parted her lips as she leaned forward, smoothing her mouth over the head and around the uppermost portion of his shaft, moving slowly to torment him. "Milady-" He rasped, "Do you not have orders for your l-loyal s-subject?" She hollowed her cheeks, sucking at him without pity. A gasp escaped him and he struggled to turn it into a whimpered line so as to prevent his losing the game. "Please, majesty! I live to s-serve you!"

She released him and the breath he was holding rushed out of him, followed by another sharp inhalation as she licked him once more. His erection twitched, but he risked a glance to see what she would do next.

"Yes, I suppose a faithful servant needs direction, does he not?" She hummed smoothly. "Very well, you may massage my feet." She sat upon the edge of the bed and extended one foot toward him. Relieved, he knelt before her and took up the proffered limb, squeezing and rubbing it with his large hands and fingers, paying special attention to the high arches of her delicate foot, knowing her ticklishness could be exploited to give him the upper hand if he needed a trump card.

She sighed contentedly, apparently trusting that her advantage was assured. He continued his ministrations, massaging one foot and then the other until she grew slightly languid, leaning back further and further until her back was to the sheets. He let his touch stray up over her ankle and to her calves, working the knots and fatigue out of her muscles that an active life including farming and fighting monsters afflicted her with. She made another satisfied hum, her guard properly down. Likely she'd assumed he'd need to regroup and push down the burning arousal she'd stirred up before marshalling himself for a counterattack. She'd underestimated him though. He grinned, squeezing her thighs just above her knees, his touch firm and steady, sneakily warming and plying her without any overtly sexual motion.

"Do not grow too bold, Sir Knight." She chastised half-heartedly as his hands strayed higher, rubbing deeply at the muscles in her upper legs and thighs.

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady." He assured serenely, "But if I may... You don't need such armor when you have me to guard your royal person." He unhooked the twin clasps at each hip simultaneously, unbinding the swim suit bottom's hold on her lower torso. He dragged the garment down with a gentle insistence and she gasped, furrowing her brow at him and trying to rally her voice for a rebuttal:

"Y-you... overstep your s-station." She accused weakly. "Will you risk a court martial for your brashness?" He kissed the inner thigh of her left leg, sensing her slipping.

"But milady," He protested, "I live only to serve you." He kissed her flushed skin again, squeezing the other thigh with a stray hand as he did so. She made a strangled sound of protest, losing her words, now. "How could I ever do you harm? I may be overzealous but only in my will to please you, highness." He assured, coaxing her into spreading her legs to grant him access to more of her.

"Y-you... cannot presume t-to..." She panted, shivering with anticipation as he wandered higher and pulled her thighs wider apart. "Y-you mustn't..." She floundered, breath heavy, words faltering. "Don't th-think... y-you've..." He snaked his arms around her thighs and pulled her toward the edge of the bed, thumbs teasing her flower open. He exhaled a breath onto her sex and she gasped and whimpered wordlessly.

"Won?" He teased in a smooth voice. He leaned in and gave her the barest, lightest lick, the tip of his tongue teasing the velvety wet flesh of her heat.

"Aah!" She cried, shivering and curling her back. "Bado!" Her voice grew shrill and strained with frustrated need.

"Is that a surrender?" He asked innocently, giving her another teasing touch of his tongue. She whined in protest. He kissed her between her lips and she trembled violently, gasping again. "Say it..." He commanded, breathing the words directly onto her sex. She nodded frantically, panting, but she did not speak. He waited seven heartbeats, savoring her desire. "If you want what I've to give you..." He hummed, licked her again, slowly this time. She arched her back and whimpered when his tongue retreated once more. "Say it Frey..." He growled, ears twitching, heart afire for her.

"You w-win!" She cried out. "Please!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Please what?" She raised her head and looked at him, expression a reproachful pout of frustration.

"You don't have to tease me so much!" She whispered, her voice strained by a tightened throat. tears sparkled in her eyes. He'd very nearly pushed her too far.

Bado climbed over her on the bed huddled protectively over her, nuzzling and kissing her neck and face over and over.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry." He kissed her and kissed her, no longer seductive but affectionate and tender, now. "I didn't mean to be cruel, I promise. It's just too easy to get carried away, sometimes. You're just so lovely, Frey. But, I'll ease up sooner next time. I promise." Up until now she'd simply been letting him kiss her face and snuggle down on top of her. Now she began to move again, turning her head to align her mouth with his somewhat timidly. He kissed her lips slowly, sweetly. "I love you, Frey. I just want to make you happy." He sighed.

"I love you too, Bado." She sniffled. "No more teasing tonight?" She ventured in a small voice. He shook his head.

"No. I'll give you anything you like, love. And if you don't want to say what you want aloud, I'll give you everything I can think of until I find the right thing." She allowed a small smile to pull at her mouth and he smiled back at her.

"Well..." She began leaning in for another kiss which he eagerly obliged her with. "You can start where you left off..." He kissed her lips again, smiling against her mouth.

"Of course, love. I would hate to get your hopes up only to disappoint you." And without hesitation he began kissing his way down her neck, chest, and abdomen, making his way down off the bed to where he'd knelt with his face poised between her thighs a few minutes before.

As promised, he didn't tease her this time, but he didn't rush either. The tall, broad-shouldered dwarf knelt before his princess and lavished her with patient, decadent attention. He began slow, licking her opening with a wide, half-tense tongue. She gave soft voiced sighs as he switched between this and kissing her, plucking at her inner folds with his lips and tongue to vary the sensations. She grew hotter and wetter by degrees. When the sounds she made grew too soft or far apart he went further, tensing his tongue, pressing his mouth a little more firmly against her, all the while savoring the tang of her desire for him until it began to drip from his short, pointed beard.

Bado took his time, nurturing his lover's anticipation patiently and persistently until she'd begun to curl her spine and strain to spread her legs yet further for him. He upped the pace, licking her rapidly, tongue flicking and writhing against her apex now. She set her voice loose and cried out aloud, the spike of her outcries spurring him on like a bellows feeding air to a fire. Her cries shrank to constricted whimpers and she strained, arching her back, her mouth stretched open. He chased down her pleasure until her orgasm set her bucking her hips against his face involuntarily, the spasms of ecstasy whipping through her body like wild horses. He clutched at her with strong hands, taming her fevered motions as he continued to pleasure her until she wriggled in protest, her breath spent and her sex temporarily overstimulated.

He knew well by now, though, that she was far from spent, herself. He gave her flower one last kiss and sat back on his heels, wiping at his mouth with one arm. She left her feet in the air and her head back as she reached out for him, hands limply beckoning as she panted her way back, eyes still closed.

He moved to those hands caressing her with his own fingers as she smoothed hers over him over and over again. She dragged her nails through his chest hair and happy trail, squeezed his sides, and brushed his nipples with her fingertips, grinning in her afterglow when she felt him shiver with appreciation at the touches. Finally she tugged him close and wrapped those hands around his waist, pressing her open hands to the upper quarters of his backside, tugging him gently to her, legs splayed wide, her glistening wet flower inviting his entry.

Even if she could rarely bring her voice to beg for him, her hands always asked quite plainly. He leaned forward until the tip of his member made contact with her warm, wet heat, and he shuddered at the familiar yet intoxicating pleasure of that touch. There was nothing quite like it, after all. And, it was made all the more decadent by knowing she loved him. She hummed happily at the touch and tugged at him again. He shifted his weight slowly, grinding his length against her open flower, slicking it with her wetness and gently testing to see if she was ready for him.

Her feet wrapped delicately around behind him and flattened onto his back, pulling him gently toward her. He drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, marshalling his resolve to hold out on his own pleasure to put hers first.

"Would you like me inside you, Frey?" He purred. She nodded, smiling, eyes drowsily afire with arousal. Bado returned the smile and carefully gripped himself, guiding the head of his cock into her with care. She shivered and moaned softly as he moved the tip in and out a few times, trying help her body remember how to embrace his girth.

His 'equipment', as he'd called it a little while ago, was not monstrous or outsized for his considerable stature, but he was rather large man, and she a rather small woman. He took great care to move slowly at first until he was sure he would not hurt her by penetrating her. Much of the time after their first night together it was unnecessary to be so gradual about it as long as she was well and truly wet, but having already pushed her more than he'd meant to tonight, he wasn't willing to take any chances on giving her discomfort rather than pleasure.

Frey whimpered and mewled her enjoyment as he gently worked his way into her, giving her his consistent focus, no movement or touch careless or hurried. Going slow helped him last, too, after all, so it was a win-win prospect. Finally, his own breath quivering by now, he felt the last of his length slip into her and he pressed his thighs against his beautiful princess' body, feeling her twitch around him, her flesh still nearly as tight as her first time. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her gaze full of languid pleasure and affection for her overlarge dwarf boyfriend. He smiled affectionately down at her, still for the moment as he savored the sensation of being fully enveloped in her.

Then, a few heartbeats later he began to move again. Her eyes fluttered closed as he smoothly increased the rhythm until her lips parted and her breath grew short and heavy. She moaned through a sigh of pleasure as he thrust into her, the fluid curl of his body as he pressed her over and over meeting her supple flesh with an appealing, minimal resistance.

"Bado..." She breathed, part anticipation, part appreciation.

"Frey..." He echoed. Her hands found his sides again and squeezed. He took the hint and increased the tempo of his thrusts again, driving his manhood into her firm and quick with each breath. Her hands crept lower, pulling at his hips to hold herself against him. Those pale, perfect breasts bounced in time with the rhythm before him. His lover's lips parted and her mouth opened as she grew close. He kept going, panting, thrusting, feeling her inner walls as he plunged into her over and over. Gods it felt so good.

"Aahhh!" Frey cried, her whole body tightening slightly. He persisted. She cried out again, half a moan and half a whimper. Her breath and her voice mingled and twined with one another until every beat of their lovemaking was accompanied by her shrill, breathy gasps and exhalations.

"Aah!" Her fingers curled, digging into him in her desperate pursuit of that fleeting feeling. He moved even faster. Her next yelp choked off into a strained, constricted whine. Her whole body coiled against him and then bucked, a riptide of euphoria whipping through her. Bado realized he could hear his own voice in his breath now, he didn't stop, driving her back to the brink as soon as she'd sagged out of the whipcord tension of her second orgasm that night. Three times more he fucked her until her voice burst out from behind that tightened choke and her body tightened around his shaft as she came. He kept going until both of them were drenched in sweat and her limbs trembled uncontrollably.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a soft adoring plea he'd come to know well. That was her permission, as clear as any words could have been. He let himself go, ramping up according to his own pleasure now, instead of hers, but still careful not to grow careless of causing her discomfort. She reached out and caressed his face, ears, throat, shoulders as he furrowed his brow and pursued the little candle flame inside him and fanned it into a firestorm, brief but bright and terribly intense.

His movements grew desperate and a little wild, his jaw opened and his eyes squeezed shut. He felt her hands cup his cheeks, graceful fingers in his hair and brushing the edges of his leaf-shaped ears as he spilled himself within her, blinding pleasure overtaking him as he came. She squeezed him in time with the twitching of his manhood inside her and smiled up at his drunken expression of satisfied fatigue. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she returning the sweetness of that kiss with adoration equal to his own. They broke off the kiss and panted for a moment or two before she grinned slyly.

"You should give me that suit, though... after you've mended it." She whispered. He looked somewhat confused at her, mind still foggy with the fulfillment of his desire. "If that's the outcome it inspires I'd like to have it to hand in my bedroom.

The big man grinned, chuckling breathlessly at her quip.

"And don't worry..." She added, gazing into his blue-gray eyes with her emerald green ones, "I'll only wear it for you."


End file.
